Solo queria un cafe
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: Solo queria un cafe... pero te vi SasuNaru YAOI AU


Hola sé que tengo mucho sin escribir; falta de tiempo, de inspiración en fin varias cosillas pero hoy por la mañana mientras me bañaba se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, al estar escuchando una canción, es un pequeño drabble de mi OTP Legendaria espero les guste.

 _Solo quería un café_

Desperté antes que sonara la alarma, algo que es usual en mí, en general no la necesito ya que de alguna manera mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a madrugar, supongo que simplemente la pongo por costumbre. Mi vida en general es bastante rutinaria algo que para ser honesto no me molesta; hacer un poco de ejercicio, ducharme, arreglarme para ir al bufete, cosas que hago al día a día.

Soy Abogado, hoy tenemos una junta respecto a un caso de divorcio de una de esas celebridades, que se la viven casándose y divorciándose cada dos por tres; su aún esposa pide la mitad de los bienes, cosa imposible ya que ella firmo una acuerdo pre-nupcial pero nunca faltan los abogados fantoches que solo buscan fama y se aprovechan, aunque bueno el caso se ha complicado por la polémica que la mujer ha desatado en los medios al hacer denuncias sobre abuso físico, mental, y todas esas cosas que se inventan.

El caso está prácticamente ganado, aun así el día de hoy mi equipo y yo tenemos una audiencia con la parte demandante.

El día está ligeramente frio, por lo que antes de llegar al bufete paso por una cafetería que me queda de paso, estoy a buen tiempo y debo reconocer que el café de este lugar es uno de los pocos gustos que tengo.

Sin embargo para mi mala suerte al parecer hoy se llenó antes de lo esperado, por un momento pienso si irme o esperar, finalmente decido esperar llevo buen tiempo; así que tratando de evitar a la muchedumbre me hago un espacio para hacer mi pedido un americano cargado, la dependienta que me atiende, y quien trata de coquetearme por milésima vez, y vuelve a fracasar toma mi pedido y decido esperar en una de las mesas cercanas.

Tomo un periódico y decido sumergirme en la lectura, uno porque siempre es importante estar al tanto algo a lo que nos acostumbró mi Padre a mi hermano y a mí, y dos porque deseo pasar desapercibido a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado la verdad es que las miradas que me dan (especialmente las féminas) me incomodan.

Siempre he sido un tipo solitario concentrado únicamente en cumplir mis metas, el amor y cosas como esas no me interesan, mi hermano y equipo (los únicos a los que se puede decir son mis amigos, ya que están conmigo desde la universidad); suelen bromear acerca de que soy asexual, cosa que para ser honesto he llegado a pensar es cierto, pero realmente nunca he conocido a nadie capaz de despertar mi intereses ni física, ni personalmente, la verdad es que hasta mi hermano mayor a encontrado a alguien, una pareja estable con quien vive, y hasta donde me ha comentado desea pasar el resto de su vida, me da gusto por el en verdad, pero no me veo en la necesidad de encontrar a alguien.

Sé que tanto el cómo mis padres están preocupados, porque piensan que me siento solo pero realmente no es así, estoy conforme con mi vida y con lo que he logrado, no creo necesitar nada más.

Si ser feliz es estar satisfecho con tu vida entonces soy feliz; finalmente escucho mi nombre y me levanto de mi asiento, y justo cuando tomo mi café alguien choca conmigo y me lo derrama encima; molesto volteo y es justo ahí cuando por alguna extraña razón mi cerebro deja de funcionar por unos segundos al toparse con el par de ojos azules más extraordinarios que he visto en mi vida; un par pertenecientes a un atractivo rostro masculino.

¿Esperen?, dije atractivo rostro masculino, pues si resulta que la primera persona que llama mi atención de esa manera es un chico, un chico idiota que ahora que recuerdo me ha tirado mi café.

_ ¡Ey, Tu Imbécil! Fíjate en lo que haces _ Le grito al momento

_ ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad!_ Dice juntando sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria, haciéndolo lucir adorable; ¡rayos! Algo malo tenía mi desayuno definitivamente.

_Me has manchado el traje ¡Estúpido!_ Le grito, la verdad es que esto desconocido que sucede conmigo me está poniendo de peor humor, y al ser el culpable, bueno me desquitare con él.

_No fue mi intención, me empujaron lo juro_

_ ¿Crees que tus disculpas limpiaran mi traje?, tengo una junta importante_ Digo contendiéndome porque lo cierto es que tengo ganas de darle un buen golpe.

Pensé que el chico seguiría disculpándose pero contrario a lo que pensé, puso una expresión molesta en el rostro. _ ¡Oye! Ya me disculpe, ya te dije que fue sin querer_ Me dijo con molestia _ ¡Tu, estúpido engreído!_ Me dijo señalándome

_ ¡Estúpido!_ Dije indignado _ ¿¡Quién fue el imbécil que me echo el café encima!?_

_ ¡Tú, Bastardo!_

Estaba por replicar, sin embargo en ese momento me percaté de que estábamos llamando demasiado, la atención y yo no soy así, me molesta así que decidí que esto tiene que acabar, ciertamente me estaba comportando como un niño.

_Sabes que, olvídalo dejémoslo así_, sin decir más di la vuelta hacia el baño del lugar; intentaría quitar un poco la mancha finalmente allá en la oficina tenía un par de trajes y camisas de repuesto; siempre me ha gustado ser precavido.

Lo que no espere fue que al salir el idiota que me había tirado el café me estuviera esperando con dos vasos de café en la mano.

_Ten_ Me dijo estirándome uno de los vasos, que para mi sorpresa era mi café favorito

_ ¿Como?_...

_Me llevo muy bien con las encargadas, vengo seguido tan solo quería reponerte tu café; Uzumaki Naruto_ Dijo extendiendo su mano, dude un segundo pero había que reconocer que el idiota tuve un gesto decente así que.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Y me sonrió.

Y también me quede a platicar un rato, así supe que era doctor (cosa que había notado ya que llevaba el típico uniforme azul y bata de hospital); y que trabajaba en el hospital de enfrente, que tenía 25 años; (uno menos que yo); y que había trabajado toda la noche.

Supe muchas cosas porque en realidad él hablaba, yo solo comentaba cuando lo veía oportuno, no porque me la pasara mal al contrario para ser honesto el tiempo se me fue volando hablar con él había sido tan sencillo como hablar con mi hermano, o alguno de mis colegas a quienes tenia años de conocer.

Lo que me sucedía con este chico era algo completamente inexplicable.

_Pobres de tus pacientes, sentirse mal y tener que aguantarte mientras hablas como merolico_ Dije recargando mi cabeza sobre mi mano, él se sonrojo ligeramente aunque al momento se recompuso.

_ ¡Ey!, yo no hablo como merolico además les ayuda por si no lo sabes mis pacientes me adoran ya que mi sola presencia los hace sentir mejor_

_Aja si, como digas_

_Es verdad_

Justo en ese momento mire la hora y vi que iba retrasado, así que me pare apresuradamente.

_ ¡Diablos se me ha hecho tarde!_

_ ¿Tienes prisa?_ Pregunto

_Sí, tengo una junta en 5 minutos_

_Oh_ Dijo lucia decepcionado; sin embargo nos despedimos y me acompaño a la puerta; nos despedimos y para mí al momento de separarnos me di cuenta que había puesto una servilleta de papel con su nombre y teléfono; llegue a mi auto y gire, para verle irse me despidió con una sonrisa y yo, se la devolví subí a mi auto y me apresure a llegar a mi oficina.

Pero iba sonriendo, me sentía extrañamente contento; mire de nuevo la servilleta.

 _Por si tiene una emergencia médica ya sabes;_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _xxx-xxx-xx-x_

Guarde la servilleta, con una sonrisa y acelere.

Le había visto subir al auto y voltear a verle, para después arrancar; no podía negarlo le había gustado aquel chico a pesar de que no tuvieron precisamente un buen inicio. Era muy guapo eso sin dudarlo, pero no era eso lo que le había atraído era algo muy difícil de explicar, extraño podría decir; se veía que no era un chico acostumbrado a sonreír y, sin embargo le había sonreído un par de veces.

Esperaba que le llamara, rayos debió pedirle su número; justo en ese momento un sonido lo saco de su aletargamiento solo para darse cuenta que era el pitido de un auto, giro asustado lo próximo que escucho fueron llantas derrapando, un grito y después oscuridad.

 _Solo quería un café pero te vi…_

 _FIN_


End file.
